


Whiskers

by Enir



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enir/pseuds/Enir
Summary: What if donald had whiskers like Scrooge?





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning.

Donald has always admired his uncle Scrooge. He wanted to be the greatest adventurer just like his uncle.   
So when he woke up and looked in the mirror he was ecstatic to see he had grown whiskers like Scrooge. Being only 14 they werent all that impressive but he had them! he had whiskers! His excitement was extinguished though when he thought about the adventure they went on last week. 

They were just to go for a scroll containing the location of deadman's treasure when he accidentally sent off a arrow trap. He would have been hit but della saved him, taking the hit for him right in her leg. When she got hit it felt like his leg were glue to the floor. He only broke out of his trance when Scrooge had yelled out his sisters name. They called off the mission imidently and carried Della back to the plane to fly to a hospital. While in the air even though he didnt say it he knew what Scrooge was thinking. It was my fault. How could you have missed that trap its adventure 101. Im just bad luck. 

He wasn't a great adventurer like Scrooge not by a long shot. He rubbed the tiny whiskers and promised himself that when he was as great of a adventurer as Scrooge Mcduck he would allow the feathers to grow in. With a heavy heart he snipped them off. Maybe it was for the better, plus it would only give Della something to tease him about.

From then on he always cut off the whiskers when they grew back. It had just become routine to look for puffs of feathers on his cheeks and swiftly cut them down. But if he was honest with himself, he just never felt good enough to have them.

However that feeling soon turned into spite. 

Della wanted to go into space to give her eggs the stars, he was angry that she would even think of doing something so dangerous with children on the way. What of the eggs? Scrooge however encourage her to go by building her a rocket in secret. She found out of course and stole it without a second thought. She never made it back.  
Filled with grief and anger at scrooge for building the damn thing, he left with the eggs in tow.

It had been hell but he found a houseboat that was affordable and big enough for the four of them. As he placed the eggs into their crib he finally sat down. The past few days were chaos and filled with tears. He sighed and ran his hand through his head feathers. As he did he felt the whiskers had grew back.   
He quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and rushed to the bathroom to cut the cursed things off. As he looked in the mirror though he was startled at how long they had grown. He looked just like a younger Scrooge. His beak curled into a sneer at the thought of him and his brow lowered. Suddenly his reflection wasnt him it was Scrooge telling him it was his fault that Della went up, he didnt try to stop her. His anger was now a volcano and before he knew it the mirror and bathroom was in pieces. Blood dripping down from a shaking fist, tears started to flow down his face. Why did she have to leave? 

Later when he had composed himself, cleaned up the mess and cut off the ugly reminders. He thought of the eggs and of them growing up with his anger. What if he lost control like that again? He needed help.

Time went on and boats got destroyed. Soon he was back at Scrooges and his boat was now docked in a pool instead of a actual dock. The boys met Webby. They went on adventures. The kids found out what happened with Della and they left the mansion. Magica had came back and trapped scrooge in a coin but was swiftly defeated. They went back to the mansion as family. He still cuts his whiskers.

It was around midnight when he got off work at Scrooge's. This was the third night in a row he had to stay late because of the chaos of Scrooges schedule. He hadnt even had time to cut his whiskers. They were noticeable but good thing Scrooge had a meeting with the board of directors and didnt see them. When he made it to the boat he decided to cut them in the morning before he went to work. He got rid of his clothes and put on a soft sweater to fall asleep in as the cold front had blew in. He fell asleep to the sounds of the wind blowing and his boat creaking as it rocked.

He bolted awake at the sound of the kids screaming. His brain immediately thought of the worst. He grabbed his hat and ran to the mansion, rushing to the source of the screaming. As he turned into the living room, he didnt see a fiend trying to hurt his kids but a scary movie playing with the kids watching. He was relieved that they were safe till they looked at him with faces of varying confusion. 

"Uncle Donald whats with the hair", Huey then motioned to his cheeks. 

He forgot about his whiskers.

"You look like uncle Scrooge." Louie commented.

"I do not and i have always had this i just cut them off" he grumbles. He needed to leave before-

"Now whats all this ruckus about!"Scrooge said as he turned into the living room.

Fuck. He quickly cupped his hands over his whiskers to hide them. 

"Nothing the kids were just watching a scary movie!" he blurted out too quickly and nervously.  
Scrooge squinted at him.

"Why ar' you hands covering your cheeks?".

"Cause i uh have a ...rash?" God he is a terrible liar.

The kids watch from the sidelines.

"Let me see"

"No" He is not letting Scrooge see his whiskers else he is gonna be unbearable the rest of the day. (This is what he says to himself but really he is scared of how he will react.)

"No?" Scrooge challenges.

"No"

Scrooge glares at him then raises his cane and hits him in the shin.

He immediately drops his hands to grasp his leg and bouce up and down. All the while doing his signature angry quacks.

Scrooge looks surprised to see the whiskers dressing donald's cheeks. 

"What? where did these come from?"

"I have always had them!" He shouts still focused on his shin but stops hopping. "I just cut them off!".

"Now why would do you do that?!" Scrooge shouts,"thats the signature Mcduck whiskers!".

"EXACTLY! Why would i want a reminder of you everytime i looked in the mirror?!" His anger makes him blurt out.

Scrooge looks taken aback.

He blanchs and glances to the kids to see their similar faces. " I didnt mean to say that.. Im sorry".

"Lad I...its fine" scrooge steels himself and starts to walk away.

"I cut them cause it doesn't feel right to have them!" Scrooge stops. "Its.. I promised myself when i was 14 to cut them till i was great adventurer like you." His face heats up in embarrassment as he trys to fix what he said."I just never got to."

Scrooge looks back with a confused face and says "lad you already are better adventurer than me! You went through a adventure I could never do!" He points at the boys " you raised the boys! The little demons themselves!". 

"Hey!" The boys shout in defense of themselves. " we arent that bad!" 

Scrooge only raises an eyebrow.

He laughed with watery eyes. He was worried about nothing afterall. God damnit.

"Your right." 

"Of course im right im Scrooge Mcduck!" Scrooge walks up and pats his back. "Plus lad you look more handsome and less boring!".

Well he had one thing to worry about.


End file.
